How To Please Your House Spirit
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Quand Derek emménage dans sa nouvelle maison dans le but de fuir son passé, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. Encore moins de devenir le propriétaire d'une toute petite créature au caractère bien trempé.


Alors grosse boulette, je me suis trompée de dossier en voulant corriger des fautes ici et j'avais pas enregistré !

Je suis vraiment désolée je sais plus ce que je vous avait dit ici. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Mais bon, histoire de **Lesatha** sur AO3, qui me laisse traduire.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Derek aima sa nouvelle maison la seconde où il y mit les pieds. Pas autant que sa vielle maison familiale, évidement, mais il ne pouvait plus rester à Beacon Hills désormais. Sans doute y retournera t-il un jour, s'il arrive à se débarrasser de Kate. Mais pour l'instant, il vivra dans cette vielle petite maison, abandonnée dans un coin de la foret. Elle ressemblait tellement à son ancienne maison que ça lui faisait presque mal, mais la propriété n'avait pas coûté grand chose et les chasseurs ne trouveraient pas Derek ici. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Pour l'instant la maison était un peu triste, avec son manque de meubles et ses fenêtres sans rideaux. Cependant, et cela surprit Derek, elle n'était pas sale. Il n'y avait pas de poussière sur les fenêtres, pas de poussière sur le sol bien que le précédent propriétaire n'y avait pas vécu depuis plusieurs années. Derek allait devoir réparer quelques parties du toit et mettre de la peinture fraîche sur la plupart des murs, mais cette maison n'était pas la ruine qu'elle devrait être. Le loup garou ne fit que hausser des épaules et mit cette interrogation de côté. Peut être que le vieux propriétaire venait parfois nettoyer.

Peu importait la raison, Derek ne s'en plaignait pas. Il fit entrer le peu de meubles qu'il avait et c'était tout, il était installer dans sa maison faite de vieux bois et de pièces lumineuses. Il devrait ajouter quelques tapis et tout décorer pour qu'elle devienne plus chaleureuse. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de plus que ses affaires, des ustensile basiques de cuisine et une vielle cuisinière. Le loup garou allait devoir vérifier si elle fonctionnait encore ou s'il devait la jeter. Il n'était pas pressé. Pour l'instant, il allait profiter de sa nouvelle tranquillité.

* * *

La petite suspicion de Derek à propos de la propreté de la maison se transforma en stupéfaction le matin suivant. Il se rappelait très bien avoir laissé son plat et ses couverts sur la table après avoir manger, comptant les laver plus tard. Sauf que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Derek passa son pouce sur le plat. Pas une trace de graisse ou de nourriture. A moins qu'il ne l'ai fait lui même en dormant – et il n'était à sa connaissance pas somnambule- quelqu'un était rentré dans sa maison. Et il n'avait rien entendu. Impossible.

Le loup garou laissa ses griffes s'allonger et vérifia chaque pièces, prudent et silencieux. Puis l'extérieur, sans avoir plus de résultats. Il ne détectait aucune nouvelle odeur, ne remarquait aucune trace d'un quelconque passage. D'une impulsion, Derek rentra dans la maison, attrapa l'assiette et la renifla. Rien à part l'odeur habituelle de sa maison, comme si l'assiette s'était lavée toute seule. Peut être que Derek était tellement fatigué la veille qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir lavée. Il posa l'assiette sur la table, en la regardant suspicieusement, et sortit.

Le toit n'allait pas se réparer tout seul, il était sûr de ça.

Mais il semblait que les outils qu'avait utilisé Derek étaient retournés tout seuls dans leur boîte, ce que Derek remarqua le jour suivant. Il avait laissé le marteau et plusieurs clous près de la boîte à outils, pas à l'intérieur. Tout comme la nuit précédente, il n'avait entendu personne que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la maison, tout comme il ne sentait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Derek se devait de trouver ce qui se passait. Ce soir là, il laissa intentionnellement son plat et ses couverts sales sur la table de la cuisine avec des miettes de pain tout autour.

Il alla au lit comme les nuits précédentes, en faisant attention de ne pas paraître étrange. Il avait un intrus dans sa maison, c'était clair. Il s'allongea et resta immobile des heures durant sans s'endormir, tout ses sens en alerte. Pas un son ne provenait de la cuisine. Le loup garou retint un bâillement. Il devait rester éveillé un peu plus longtemps, même si les dernières réparations qu'il avait faites sur le toit l'avaient épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir.

* * *

Derek se réveilla soudainement au milieu de la nuit. Pendant une petite seconde il ne sut pas pourquoi, puis en sentant un poids étrange sur sa poitrine il releva la tête et baissa les yeux. Et resta sans voix.

Il y avait une petite créature, à peine plus grande que sa main, assise sur lui. Elle avait une forme humaine, de ce que Derek pouvait voir.

Et elle avait l'air furieuse.

«Des miettes de pain ?» s'exclama la petite chose, et Derek recula au son inattendu de sa voix. «Des miettes de pain ? Je nettoie ton plat, range ton bazar et c'est tout ce que tu me laisse ?»

La créature sauta sur ses pieds et jeta quelque chose sur le loup garou. Les incriminées miettes de pain, qui rebondirent sur le nez de Derek avant de tomber sur le lit. Il cligna des yeux en regardant le garçon – c'était petit mais ça ressemblait à un garçon- qui leva un doigt accusateur et avança sur la poitrine de Derek. Le loup garou se sentait plus anxieux qu'il ne préférerait admettre, avec le petit... elfe ? Fée? Peut importe, si près de sa gorge.

«Des miettes de pain,» siffla la créature entre ses dents. «Personne n'a jamais osé...»

«Je suis désolé !» lâcha Derek. «Je jure que je n'avait aucune idée... Je ne sais même pas ce que... qui tu es, je veux dire.»

Il pensait que ça allait calmer la créature, mais son visage s'assombrit et elle fit encore un pas vers la gorge de Derek, le bout du doigt pointé sur son nez.

«Je suis le gardien de cette maison, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que cela continue plus longtemps si tu me donne des _miettes de pain_.»

«Gardien ?»

«Oui. Un Domowoj. Tu ne sais donc rien ?»

Derek voulait demander ce que c'était mais il avait l'impression que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, alors il hocha la tête. Il aurait le temps de faire quelques recherches plus tard -pour l'instant il devait s'assurer que le _gardien_ de la maison ne lui arrache pas un œil.

«Tu as lavé mon plat et rangé mes outils ?» demanda Derek. Il n'était pas encore sûr de si tout ceci était vrai.

«As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ?» répliqua le Domowoj, levant ses bras en l'air. «Je suis là pour protéger cette maison et en prendre soin. Mais si tu penses que tu peux t'y balader tranquillement en n'offrant rien de mieux que des miettes de pain...»

«Je ne le referais plus,» promis rapidement Derek. «Dis moi ce que tu aimerais et je te le donnerais. Aussi, euh... C'est pas pour t'offenser mais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu nettoies ou range quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais.»

Il n'aurais pas dû dire ça, et il déglutit bruyamment quand les yeux du Domowoj s'éclaircirent de façon effrayante.

«C'est _ma_ maison,» siffla la créature. «Et elle est restée sans surveillance depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.»

Derek leva ses deux mains en guise de soumission. Le Domowoj perdit presque son équilibre face à ce mouvement inattendu et lança un regard furieux au loup garou.

«Ok, ok. Je prendrais soin de cette maison aussi, tu sais.» dit Derek. «Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.»

«Bien.» Le Domowoj lui offrit son premier sourire. «Tu as bien travailler sur le toit.»

Pour une quelconque raison, le loup garou se sentit mieux en recevant l'approbation de cet étrange, et minuscule garçon.

«Je suis Derek, au fait.»

«Derek.» Le Domowoj murmura son nom plusieurs fois. «Je suis Stiles.»

«Enchanté, Stiles.» Trois minutes auparavant et ça aurait été un complet mensonge. Maintenant, pas vraiment. «Donc, qu'es-ce je dois te prendre ?»

«Huum. La famille qui vivait ici avant toi me laissait du miel.» Stiles se gratta la tête, décoiffant ses boucles brunes. «J'aime bien, bien que ça colle partout. De la confiture de fraise. Oui, tu peux te faire pardonner avec ça. Et puis, tu dois réparer la cuisinière.»

Derek n'était pas sûr que la cuisinière remarcherait un jour mais, il n'avait aucune envie de faire face une seconde fois à Stiles cette nuit.

«De la confiture de fraise et une cuisinière qui fonctionne. Je ferais de mon mieux,» déclara Derek.

Avec cette réponse, Stiles s'en alla, sauta du lit et disparu dans les ténèbres. Derek eu du mal à se rendormir après cette rencontre.

* * *

La première décision de Derek après s'être réveillé fut de vérifier le four. Il sonda la cuisine, s'attendant à voir la terrifiante petite créature apparaître d'un placard ou de sous un meuble. Mais comme toujours, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Peut être que Stiles n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve ? Non, il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile.

Le loup-garou soupira en inspectant le four. Un Domowoj. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot avant, ne savait même pas à quel langage il appartenait. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il acheté la seule maison qui abritait un esprit de maison vindicatif ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ce four était si important ? Au moins, il n'était pas cassé, contrairement à ce que Derek pensait. C'était un vieux four, un peu poussiéreux ici et là, et Derek allait devoir réparer sa porte. A part ça et un bon nettoyage, tout semblait en ordre. Derek frappa le tuyau relié au réchaud et de la poussière vola dans l'air.

Un cri outragé perça les oreilles de Derek et il se recula, les crocs près à sortir. Le cri venait du four, mais Derek refusait de croire qu'il avait un four vivant en plus d'un esprit de maison. Non non non.

Il entendit des bruits de froissement, des murmures, des toussotements et enfin une petite forme rampa de sous le four, les bras bataillant avec la poussière qui tombait toujours du tuyau. Derek mordit l'intérieur de sa joue à cette vue et plaça son poing devant sa bouche pour cacher le sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Même le regard courroucé que Stiles lui lança ne parvint pas à calmer son amusement.

«Que faisait-tu ?» siffla le Domowoj, avançant en tapant des pieds vers Derek jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient orteils conte orteils, bien qu'il devait se tordre le cou pour lever les yeux vers le loup-garou.

Derek s'agenouilla, faisant attention de ne pas écraser Stiles et curieux de voir plus de lui. Maintenant qu'ils se tenaient plus près l'un de l'autre dans la lumière du jour, il remarqua à quel point tout dans son visage était bien trop adorable pour un être si irascible, en partant de son nez en trompette à ses grains de beauté. Il n'était pas du tout comme Derek avait imaginé un esprit de maison.

«J'étais en train de réparer le four, comme tu l'as demandé-»

«Tu veux dire que tu as fait du bruit, m'a fait peur, et m'a _réveillé_ ,» grogna Stiles.

Ce n'est seulement que maintenant que Derek réalisa à quel point ce bruit soudain avait pu effrayé le petit esprit, à quel point cela était bien plus fort pour lui. Le loup-garou résista à son envie de le prendre dans ses deux mains, comme il ferait pour un oiseau blessé.

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne savais pas que tu dormais là.»

«Je suis un Domowoj. Je dors tout le temps sous le four,» répliqua Stiles, haussant les sourcils comme pour s'étonner de l'ignorance de Derek. «Tu ne sais rien sur les esprits de maison, pas vrai ?»

Derek secoua la tête et s'assit plus confortablement. Il était près à recevoir un autre sermon -qui ne le dérangeait pas d'ailleurs. Stiles le considéra pendant un court moment puis leva ses bras au dessus de sa tête, comme un enfant demandant d'être porté. Le loup garou hésita. Ses doigts semblaient énormes comparés aux bras du Domowoj. Derek se tendit comme quand il attrapais un insecte pour le mettre dehors, et qu'il faisait attention de ne pas écraser une patte ou une aile. Peut être qu'un esprit de maison n'était pas si fragile mais le loup garou ne voulais prendre aucun risque, donc il mit ses paumes de mains devant Stiles. Le Domowoj lui lança un demis sourire surprit, s'avança sur les paumes de mains présentées et s'assit en tailleur. Derek leva les mains jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Il replia légèrement ses doigts et Stiles s'adossa contre eux, ayant l'air d'être aussi confortable que s'il était sur un fauteuil. La vie de Derek dans cette maison devenais plus étrange de jour en jour. Mais ça ne le dérageait pas du tout.

«Donc,» commença Stiles, se raclant la gorge. Il était le plus petit des deux, mais Derek se sentait comme un enfant devant un professeur. «Puisque tu n'as pas _du tout_ l'air informé au sujet des esprits de maisons, je vais essayer de tout expliquer clairement. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je prend soins de la maison. Mais j'ai des besoins basiques.» Stiles leva son pouce en lançant un regard noir à Derek. «Tout d'abords, la nourriture.»

Apparemment, Stiles n'était pas près d'oublier l'incident des miettes de pain. Il leva un deuxième doigt.

«Deuxièmement, de la chaleur. Cette maison est restée froide et inoccupée pendant bien trop longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'être une stalactite vivante.» Le petit esprit redressa un troisième doigt. «Dernier, mais pas des moindres, je dors la journée. C'est pourquoi je te demanderais gentiment de ne pas frapper le four et d'essayer de m'étouffer avec de la poussière et des cendres pendant que je me repose.»

Stiles accompagna son discours d'un regard pénétrant.

«Et si je ne veux pas que tu, par exemple, nettoie la cuisine ou que tu fasse quoi que ce soit dans la maison ?» demanda Derek. «Je peux faire ça seul.»

Le regard offensé du Domowoj voulait probablement dire que Derek avait empiré la situation.

«C'est _ma_ maison. Tu n'as rien écouté ?»

«Ok, ok, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes... obligé ou quoi.» soupira Derek. Si il était honnête avec lui même, il devait avouer que personne ne pouvait forcer Stiles à faire quoi que ce soit. «Je peux te demander une dernière chose ?»

Il priait pour que ça n'emmène pas la colère de Stiles sur lui une nouvelle fois.

«Oui.»

«Tu as dit que tu es un Domowoj. C'est quoi comme langue ?»

Stiles baissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes, ses petits pieds tapotant nerveusement sur les mais de Derek.

«C'est polonais. Je suis arrivé ici avec une famille polonaise il y a longtemps. Une famille prend toujours le Domowoj avec elle quand elle s'installe dans une nouvelle maison. Ou quand elle la quitte. Mais, tu sais...» Il haussa les épaules, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher la tristesse qui apparaissait dans son odeur. «Ils sont partis un jour et je suis toujours là.»

Et se leva et se tourna, arrangeant le tissus usé qui lui servait de tunique. Derek baissa sa main vers le sol pour le laisser descendre. Cette conversation était clairement finie.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse retourner sous le four, Derek se baissa pour observer là où il dormais. Il vit une petite boite en carton et rien d'autre.

«Je peux te faire un meilleur lit,» suggéra Derek.

Il ne trouvait pas ça très prudent de laisser une boite en carton sous le four. En plus, peu importait à quel point Stiles pouvait passer d'agaçant à terrifiant, il ne trouvait pas ça bien de le laisser dormir là. Même s'il était en train d'observer Derek comme s'il essayait de trouver le piège.

«Et comment tu ferais ?» demanda le Domowoj.

«Que dis-tu d'une boite en bois avec du rembourrage à l'intérieur ?»

Stiles laissa ses yeux voyager entre sa boite en carton et Derek plusieurs fois, puis tapa ses mains et sourit.

«Bonne idée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour le rembourrage, je vais m'en charger.»

La soudaine joie dans sa voix inquiéta un peu Derek, mais il ne questionna pas la décision de Stiles. Il avait posé assez de question pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le nouvel humain -ou pas complètement humain, Stiles sentait quelque chose d'étrange chez celui-ci- n'avait pas menti quand il avait mentionné ce lit. Il avait mit en place une chouette petite boite en bois dans le coin de la cuisine là où personne ne pourra la frapper accidentellement. Il y avait même fait un trou, comme pour une maison d'oiseau, peut être inquiet que Stiles n'arrive pas à soulever le couvercle. C'était très attentionné de sa part.

Stiles sourit quand il glissa à l'intérieur. L'épaisseur du bois le protégerai du sol froid, mieux que sa fine boite en carton. Et bien que la boite était bien plus loin du four que Stiles n'aurait préféré -Derek avait insisté- il sentirait quand même sa chaleur quand il fonctionnera de nouveau. Pour l'instant, Stiles devait trouver du tissu confortable pour se rouler dedans. Il avait quelques idées, mais il devait attendre que Derek quitte la maison pour un moment.

Il n'attendis pas longtemps. Quelques jours après avoir eu sa boite, Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière Derek. Peut être qu'il était aller lui acheter plus de confiture ? Celle qu'il lui laissait tous les soirs était parfaite. La première impression de Stiles à son sujet avait peut être été trop dure.

Le Domowoj ne perdit pas de temps et couru dans la chambre de Derek. Il usa de sa magie pour se faire grandir, parce que ces escaliers ? Affreux. Et aussi parce que cela lui permettait d'avoir meilleur accès à l'armoire de Derek. En quelques minutes, il trouva ce dont il avait besoin. Une douce et confortable écharpe. Pas la plus belle, légèrement usée, mais qui possédait une agréable odeur. Tenant doucement l'écharpe entre ses mains, Stiles se redirigea rapidement vers sa boite. Il plia l'écharpe en deux et la plaça à l'intérieur. Avec le reste de la longueur il pourra y enrouler plusieurs fois son corps. Parfait.

Stiles ferma sa boite, retrouva sa petite taille et passa dans le trou. Un long gémissement lui échappa quand il s'étala sur l'écharpe et s'y enfoui. Il se roula en boule, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et resserra l'écharpe autour de lui. Il s'endormit, sachant que Derek reviendrait d'ici peu. Puis Stiles sommeillera avec le son rassurant de ses pas dans la maison.

* * *

Stiles n'interagissait pas beaucoup avec les humains, même avec sa première famille, pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient toujours endormis quand il se réveillais. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de leur parler. Cependant, avec Derek... il le rendait curieux. Tellement que dans la soirée, alors que Derek préparait un repas à l'odeur alléchante, Stiles sortit de sous l'écharpe et émergea de sa boite. Peut être qu'il sentit son regards dans son dos ou qu'il l'entendit -ce dont Stiles doutait, les humains ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qui les entouraient- parce qu'il se retourna et sourit au Domowoj.

«Je t'ai trouvé une autre confiture. Tu aimes les figues ?»

Stiles se lécha les lèvres. Bien sûr, les humains ne faisaient pas vraiment attention, mais celui là était au moins attentionné envers les souhaits de Stiles. Il s'éloigna de sa boite et s'étira, prenant son temps alors que Derek lui lançait un regard amusé.

«J'adore ça. Et tu cuisine quoi là ?»

Il essaya d'avoir l'air nonchalant, bien que cela s'avéra être compliqué avec cette odeur salée qui embaumait la cuisine. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tordre le cou pour essayer de voir ce qui se cachait derrière les épaules ridiculement larges de Derek.

«Ah, ça,» dit Derek en garnissant une assiette de nourriture dorée, d'une forme étrange. «Tu veux goûter ?»

Il se pencha et offrit sa main à Stiles, l'assiette pleine dans l'autre. Le Domowoj n'hésita pas une seconde et s'y plaça. Se mêler aux humains était totalement contre les habitudes de son peuple. Il s'en fichait. Derek le posa sur la table à côté de son assiette et Stiles dû se retenir d'y sauter.

«Ce que tu vois là,» expliqua Derek, en prenant une des choses bouclées entre deux doigts, «ce sont des curly fries.»

Il la tendit à Stiles, qui chancela quand ses petites mains se refermèrent autour de la frite. Il entendit du bruit provenir de la poitrine de Derek, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Stiles voulu lui lancer un regard mauvais mais s'abandonna plutôt à son premier besoin et mordit dans la frite. C'était chaud, croustillant et doux en même temps. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un gémissement aigu lui échappait. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Stiles s'assit et en reprit un bout, vaguement conscient de la présence de Derek à ses côtés qui l'observait, son propre plat oublié.

«Tu ne mange pas ?» demanda Stiles, sa bouche pleine. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers l'assiette pleine de ces trésors.

Cette fois Derek ricana, montrant ses belles dents de lapin.

«Oh, si ne t'en fait pas. Peut être que je ferais mieux de te donner des frites plutôt que de la confiture de temps en temps. Sauf si c'est trop pour toi.»

Le sourire moqueur de Derek ne trompait personne. Stiles le lui aurait bien fait remarquer s'il n'était pas trop occupé à faire fondre la nourriture sur sa langue.

«J'aimerais les deux,» bafouilla Stiles la bouche pleine. Il marqua une pause, fixant Derek dans les yeux. «En même temps.»

«Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aille ensemble, mais on peut essayer.» Derek n'arrivait pas vraiment à cacher son doute mais il hocha la tête. «Oui, je peux te faire ça.»

«Merci. Et...» Stiles essuya ses mains pleines de sel sur ses vêtements. «Je peux en avoir une autre ?»

L'humain s'étouffa presque avec une frite, toussant et rougissant.

«Je t'en prit ne t'étouffe pas,» dit Stiles, «Je ne suis pas assez grand pour te tapoter le dos.»

«Ça- Ça va.»

Derek essuya ses yeux larmoyants, et soudainement Stiles se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas que s'étouffer, mais se moquait. De Stiles.

«Tu es sûr de vouloir un frite maintenant ?» demanda Derek. Il était très doué pour garder un visage sérieux. «Elles sont presque aussi grandes que toi.»

Sa sincère inquiétude pardonnait son rire caché, ainsi décida Stiles.

«C'est pour plus tard.»

«Comme tu veux.»

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire. Cela allait très vite devenir sa phrase préférée.

«Je pensais à quelque chose,» dit Derek après un moment de silence. «Voudrais-tu de nouveaux vêtements ?»

«Comme les tiens ?»

«Oui.»

Stiles sentit un étrange sentiment d'excitation monter en lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment penser aux vêtements, mais cet humain rendait tout plus intéressant.

«Tu vas les coudre ?»

«Oh, non,» répliqua Derek, détournant les yeux pendant quelques secondes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. «Je te les achèterai. Tu as une couleur préférée ?»

Stiles se fichait pas mal des couleurs- sans doute qu'il les aimait toutes.

Mais s'il devait en choisir une... il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre homme.

«Quelque chose entre vert et bleu, ce serai parfait.»

* * *

Bien évidement, son oncle fit son apparition quand Derek n'était pas là, et sans l'appeler avant. Pendant que Stiles dormait dans sa boite. Le réveiller serait déjà une mauvaise idée, mais le réveiller pour le présenter à Peter ? Non. Jamais.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?» grogna Derek.

Peter laissa son sac tomber au sol et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

«Je rend visite à mon neveu. Toujours un plaisir d'ailleurs.»

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte.

«Sois silencieux,» ordonna t-il. «Et tiens toi bien. J'ai...euh, un esprit de maison.»

Il aurait préféré ne rien lui dire, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait cacher Stiles. Ou, plus exactement, comme si Stiles accepterai de se cacher. Enfin bref, Peter découvrait toujours ce qui ne le regardait pas.

«Un esprit de maison ?»

«Oui, ne le dérange pas.»

Il dérangerai Stiles, juste parce que Derek lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Donc il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans la maison, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas très envie d'avoir Peter avec lui pendant qu'il achèterait des vêtements à Stiles, et il devait vraiment en acheter. Derek avait promis au Domowoj qu'il irait lui en acheter aujourd'hui.

«Je dois aller faire des courses,» l'informa Derek. «Et tu viens avec moi.»

«Ah, un moment familial.»

«Non, je veux juste t'avoir à l'œil.»

Peter claqua sa langue contre son palais et tapota l'épaule de Derek.

«Je peux garder la maison.»

Derek secoua son épaule pour déloger la main de son oncle et attrapa ses clés de voiture.

«J'ai quelqu'un pour ça. On y va.»

«Quelqu'un que tu veux pas que je rencontre.»

Derek ne lui répondit pas. Il ne répondit à aucune question de Peter durant tout le trajet et ne dit absolument rien quand ils atteignirent destination. Il rendit son visage impassible et espéra qu'il ne rougissait pas trop.

«Un magasin de jouets ?» demanda Peter.

«Oui. Maintenant, la ferme et attends moi dans la voiture.»

«Et perdre la chance de voir ce que mon grognon de neveu va faire dans un magasin de jouets ? Y a pas moyen.»

Peter sortit de la voiture avant que Derek ne puisse protester et trottina vers le magasin. Ça allait être long, et gênant. Mais Derek se rappela de la jolie forme des lèvres de Stiles quand il souriait, et du fait que ça allait lui faire plaisir. Le loup garou soupira et suivit son oncle à l'intérieur.

«Tu sais, c'est la chose la plus fascinante que tu n'ai jamais faite depuis des années.» dit Peter. «Où veux-tu aller maintenant ?»

«Au rayon poupées.»

«Que... Y a t-il quelque chose que je devrai savoir ? Est-ce que tu as un enfant caché quelque part ou...»

Derek considéra l'idée de le semer dans les rayons, puis accepta finalement son sort.

«C'est pour mon esprit de maison. Il est petit.»

Derek s'arrêta devant une longue rangée de poupées et de vêtements assortis.

«Donc, l'esprit de maison n'est pas une blague. Tu vas lui acheter une maison de poupée ?»

La première réaction de Derek fut de grogner face au sarcasme de Peter, mais la maison de poupée n'était une si mauvaise idée. Des meubles qui seraient à la taille de Stiles, un vrai lit. Sauf qu'un esprit pourrait trouver ça vexant de vivre dans une maison de poupée. Il ne savait pas vraiment avec Stiles.

«Juste des vêtements, comme ceux là.»

Derek attrapa une des boites qui ne contenait pas que des robes de soirée. Puis il en attrapa deux autres, ignorant les commentaires de Peter, qui consistaient à dire à Derek d'acheter le carrosse bleu brillant juste à côté. Derek redoutait sa rencontre avec Stiles encore plus qu'avant.

Derek imagina une douzaine de scénarios sur comment Stiles allait réagir en voyant Peter sur le chemin du retour. Aucun ne le satisfaisait, ni ne calmait sa nervosité en regardant Peter entrer dans la cuisine et remarquer la boite au sol.

«Ne me dit pas que... Dans cette boite ? C'est un esprit de maison ou un rat ?»

«Un rat ?»

Derek ferma les yeux une seconde en entendant cette petite voix. Ils étaient déjà en fin d'après midi. Il avait eu raison de craindre le fait que Stiles serait réveillé- et il n'était pas près de se rendormir maintenant. Le loup garou lança un regard mauvais à Peter avant de s'agenouiller devant la boite en bois. Le Domowoj apparu dans la petite entrée, ses cheveux complètement décoiffés.

«Il ne pensais pas ce qu'il vient de dire,» lâcha Derek, offrant sa paume à Stiles.

Le Domowoj croisa les bras et plissa ses yeux en regardant Peter. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour quitter sa boite.

«C'est qui ?»

«Mon oncle, Peter.» soupira Derek.

«Il est malpolis.»

Peter empira son cas, en souriant et faisant coucou à Stiles, qui se tourna vers Derek.

«Il va s'excuser,» répliqua Derek. «Pas vrai Peter ?»

«Il a intérêt, s'il a l'intention de rester dans notre maison.» siffla Stiles.

Peter pointa Derek puis Stiles du doigt.

«N'imagine pas une seconde que j'ai l'intention de rester dans une maison avec Derek et quelqu'un de plus désagréable que lui, mais d'accord, je dois avouer que j'ai eu tort.»

Derek sourit à Stiles.

«Les rats sont plus effrayants que toi,» ajouta Peter.

«Pourquoi tu n'essaierai pas tes nouveaux vêtements ?» demanda rapidement Derek, se plaçant entre Peter et la boite de Stiles, pour empêcher le Domowoj de voir son oncle. «Je pense qu'il va faire plus froid ce soir, tu te sentira mieux avec.»

Stiles attrapa la petite boite que lui tendait Derek et disparu dans sa boite.

«Ok,» répondit-il, «mais je ne veux pas de _lui_ dans la cuisine pendant que je les essaye.»

Derek n'hésita pas une seconde.

«Peter, dégage.»

* * *

La journée de Stiles aurait pu être parfaite. Elle avait même plutôt bien commencée en fait. Après une nuit de travail, il se réveilla quand Derek fit son café matinal et plaça un petit bol de confiture de figue et une curly fry à côté de sa boîte. L'humain savait que Stiles n'aurait pas _besoin_ de nourriture avant ce soir, mais il savait aussi que Stiles aimait avoir à manger à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Stiles sourit en se rendormant et resserra l'écharpe autour de lui.

Puis il se réveilla une seconde fois quand Derek rentra à la maison. Il était impatient à l'idée d'essayer ce que Derek lui avait trouvé. Mais il entendit les pas de quelqu'un d'autre qui suivait Derek, et ce ne fut pas la voix apaisante de l'humain qui brisa le silence. Ce fut celle de son oncle. Stiles n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un de si grossier pouvait faire partie de la famille de Derek. Stiles le détestait déjà. Il le détesta encore plus une fois qu'il eu enfilé ses vêtements, parce qu'ils étaient parfaits, mais il ne pouvait pas être pleinement content avec Peter dans ses pensées.

Stiles fit tout son possible pour se calmer une fois que les humains partirent se coucher, mais il n'y parvint pas – bien que ce fut pour d'autres raisons. Il s'ennuyait. Derek était quelqu'un de très soigneux et ordonné. Peu importait le fait que Stiles lui dise qu'il ferait la vaisselle, nettoierais les fenêtres ou autre, Derek le faisait quand même. Bien sûr, Stiles aimait le fait que l'humain prenne soin de leur maison, mais maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Autre problème : la chaleur des belles journées avait laissée place à un vent fort et froid. Même avec ses nouveaux vêtements et l'écharpe de Derek, Stiles n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il faudrait qu'il demande du bois à Derek pour le four. Mais en attendant, il avait froid. Pendant un moment, il considéra l'idée de gâcher la nuit de Peter. Ce serait tout à fait normal, puisque celui-ci gâchait ses journées. Mais Derek n'aimerais sans doute pas ça.

Derek. Stiles soupira en frictionnant ses bras couverts de l'écharpe. Ses pensées revenaient toujours vers lui. Il ne serait pas en train de s'ennuyer s'il était avec l'humain en ce moment, Stiles était prêt à parier la maison. En plus, Derek restait souvent éveillé jusque très tard.

Avant qu'il ne commence à trop réfléchir, Stiles se mit à courir jusque la chambre de Derek -courir était un mot gentil pour caractériser le fait qu'il transpirait et s'essoufflait dans les escaliers. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de prendre une forme plus grande, de peur que Derek ou Peter ne le prenne pour un cambrioleur. Par chance, la porte de la chambre de l'humain n'était pas complètement fermée. Stiles se glissa à l'intérieur. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les pieds de Derek sur le lit s'il étirait assez son cou. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il pu voir le petit sursaut de l'humain quand il appela son nom. Un seconde plus tard, le visage de Derek apparu au bord du lit alors qu'il fixait le Domowoj.

«Stiles ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec ta nourriture ? Tu veux plus de frites ?»

Un long grognement parvint de la chambre voisine – celle de Peter. Stiles fronça les sourcils en fixant le mur. La maison était vieille, mais comment Peter pouvait-il entendre ce que disait Derek ?

«Peter !» cria Derek. Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers Stiles et ajouta, plus bas, «Tu veux que je descende avec toi ?»

«Non, ce n'est pas à cause de la nourriture.» Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire, Stiles fit des yeux implorants et leva ses bras vers Derek. «J'ai rien à faire.»

Derek le souleva avec un soupire attendrit -enfin, c'est comme ça que Stiles décida de l'interpréter- et le plaça à côté de son énorme oreiller. Ça avait l'air confortable. Stiles se laissa donc tomber dessus alors que Derek s'allongeait sur le côté, le visage soudainement très proche de Stiles, et très grand. Savait-il qu'il avait des yeux très hypnotisants ?

«Tu fait trop de choses dans la maison,» se plaignit Stiles pour s'occuper. «Maintenant je suis condamné à errer de chambre en chambre sans rien faire toutes les nuits, inutile.»

Le pouffement de Derek secoua les cheveux de Stiles et le projeta presque hors du coussin.

«Condamné ? Tu crois pas que tu exagère un peu ?»

«Non.»

Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Derek baissa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Maintenant que Stiles regardait plus précisément, il avait l'air fatigué. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on passait de réparer le toit à repeindre les murs, puis à polir le bois du sol sans se reposer.

«J'essaierai d'être un peu plus désordonné,» déclara Derek en fermant les yeux. «Même si je pense que Peter est plus doué que moi pour ça.»

Stiles roula sur son ventre pour être plus proche de lui.

«En parlant de lui... pourquoi est-il là ?»

«Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas.»

«Non, c'est... et bien, je sais pas. C'est juste que tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de solitaire.»

«On a eu des problèmes de famille.» Derek eu l'air encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un point au dessus de Stiles. Il n'avait pas l'air au bord des larmes mais... il y avait comme une sorte de renoncement dans ses yeux qui fit mal au cœur de Stiles. «Donc il est venu prendre de mes nouvelles. Et me donner des siennes.»

Stiles mordilla sa lèvre du bas, se maudissant d'avoir rendu Derek triste. Il n'aurait pas dû commencer cette conversation. D'une pulsion, il tendit la main vers ce qui était le plus proche de lui – le nez de Derek- et le tapota.

«J'espère que ce n'était que de bonnes nouvelles.» dit Stiles

L'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis il sourit, et Stiles pu voir que ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire forcé. Il en avait vu des meilleurs, mais il se contenterai de ça pour ce soir.

«Ne nous préoccupons plus de ça,» décida Derek. Stiles avait la nette impression que Derek ne voulait juste pas partager plus d'informations à ce sujet. C'était ennuyant, mais il se rappela que celui-ci _n'avait pas_ à tout lui raconter. «Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, si tu veux.»

Cela sortit de manière efficace Stiles de sa bouderie. Il avait espéré pouvoir rester avec lui cette nuit, parce qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Derek sans même le toucher, il ne pouvait donc plus retourner dans le froid de la cuisine maintenant. Il savait déjà où il dormirait le mieux – juste ici, bien pelotonné dans le cou de Derek. Cependant, il dû retenir un peu ses ardeurs, sinon il ne parviendrai qu'à l'effrayer.

«Merci. Euh... pourquoi le propose-tu ce soir par contre ?»

Derek lui souffla volontairement dessus, ce qui fit voler Stiles hors du coussin en agitant violemment des bras et des jambes.

«Que...»

Son discours se stoppa net quand il aperçu le sourire de Derek, faisant se plisser le coin de ses yeux.

«Toi, petit esprit de maison, est celui qui est venu ici. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas dormir seul avec un étranger dans la maison, voilà pourquoi je te propose de rester là.» Son sourire s'affaissa in peu. «J'aurai dû penser à ça plus tôt.»

«Non,» dit rapidement Stiles. «En fait, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. J'avais froid et je m'ennuyais, c'est tout.»

Il rampa vers Derek, les mains toujours agrippées aux draps au cas où l'humain décidait encore de lui souffler dessus. Stiles ricana. N'importe qui d'autre aurait passé une nuit affreuse après avoir osé lui faire ça. Pourtant, avec Derek, Stiles s'en fichait. Il se leva et s'appuya contre le menton de Derek.

«Je peux dormir là ?» demanda t-il pointant le cou de Derek.

«On dirait que tu t'es déjà installé. Oui tu peux.»

Stiles couina et se dandina avant de s'enrouler dans le coin entre le menton de Derek et son cou. Bien qu'il ait dormit pendant une bonne partie de la journée, ses yeux se firent aussitôt plus lourds. Les muscles tendus de son dos se détendirent tout seuls.

«Tu es vraiment chaud.» *

Derek toussa, faisant bouger le lit sous Stiles. Le Domowoj sourit et s'agenouilla pour que Derek puisse le voir.

«Je parlais de la chaleur de ton corps, bien sûr,» Stiles expliqua en battant des cils. «Ta température est plutôt élevée pour un humain.»

«Oui, oui, j'ai... j'avais compris.»

Stiles n'avait peut être pas été en contact avec des humains pendant un long moment, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur l'interprétation des rougissements de Derek -qui atteignaient ses oreilles. S'il voulait faire des blagues inappropriées, comme faire voler Stiles en lui soufflant dessus, alors Stiles pouvait en faire aussi.

«Donc, ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme ici ?» demanda t-il d'une voix mielleuse en baladant ses mains sur la mâchoire de Derek.

L'humain plissa des yeux, peut être pour cacher à quel point ils devinrent plus foncés.

«J'essaierai de ne pas t'écraser dans mon sommeil.»

La manière dont il attrapa gentiment Stiles pour le placer contre sa gorge contrastait avec son ton sec. Satisfait, le Domowoj se plaça en position fœtale avec son dos contre la peau de Derek et ses bras enroulés autour de son pouce, le plaçant contre sa poitrine. Sa joie atteignit des sommets quand Derek frôla doucement le haut de son crane avec un doigt, caressant ses cheveux de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

* * *

Derek se rendit compte du moment exact où Stiles s'endormit en entendant les battements de son cœur ralentir, pas longtemps après qu'ils se soient finalement dits bonne nuit. Derek n'avait pas dormit avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenais plus de comment c'était. Est-ce que ça comptait ? Un esprit de maison était une personne. Stiles était définitivement _quelqu'un_ pour Derek. Un petit farceur, parfois grincheux, à qui il était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit.

Ou, comme disait Peter avec son tact légendaire, que Stiles menait Derek par le bout du nez, et l'avait clairement enroulé autour de son pouce. Le loup-garou dû retenir un ricanement en pensant que le Domowoj était littéralement enroulé autour de son pouce. Il devrait appeler Peter. Son oncle saurai savourer l'ironie de la situation.

En faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Stiles, Derek remonta la couette sur eux. Stiles murmura dans son sommeil en réponse au mouvement et jeta une de ses jambe en travers de la main du loup.

«Je ne comptais pas bouger, de toute façon.» se chuchota Derek à lui même.

Stiles murmura de nouveau et se recroquevilla dans la main de Derek, chatouillant sa paume à chaque respiration. Le loup garou n'osa pas lever la tête pour le regarder, mais il lui caressa doucement le dos avec un doigt. Tenir le petit esprit de maison comme ça lui rappelait son enfance, quand il avait trouvé un petit oiseau tombé de son nid. Il l'avait attrapé avec le plus grand soin, ayant peur de lui faire mal en serrant trop ses mains.

Derek s'endormit comme ça, remuant légèrement son doigt le long du corps de Stiles et espérant ne pas avoir de cauchemars.

Il n'eu pas cette chance. Des images _d'elle_ assaillirent ses rêves. Même endormis, Derek entendit un grognement lointain suivit d'un petit glapissement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Il était censé être seul dans sa chambre alors qu'...

Cela lui prit un certain temps pour enregistrer ce qu'il voyait : une petite forme s'éloignant de lui, les jambes empêtrées dans les draps. Stiles. Derek leva la main pour le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe du lit, mais se stoppa en remarquant ses griffes sorties. Et s'il avait blessé Stiles ? Même s'il ne sentait pas de sang, ça ne voulait rien dire.

«Stiles, je suis désolé ! Attends !»

«Tu as grogné !» Stiles pointa le visage de Derek du doigt. «Tu m'as grogné dessus. Et tes yeux ! Et ton visage !»

Derek n'avait pas eu à se soucier de contrôler ses yeux pendant des jours, principalement parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de les faire briller. Mais dans sa panique et son ensommeillement, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, tout comme il oublia ses griffes -griffes que Stiles observait avec appréhension. Tout le plan que Derek avait préparé pour lui avouer venait de tomber à l'eau, et Stiles venait de tout découvrir de la pire façon qui soit.

Derek fit disparaître sa forme de Bêta et s'assura que ses yeux ne brillent plus de leur bleu surnaturel avant de les relever vers Stiles. Le Domowoj n'avait plus l'air de vouloir s'enfuir en courant à tout moment, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement vers Derek.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu grogné dessus ?» demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

Derek devrait être soulagé que Stiles ait plus l'air confus -blessé même- plutôt que répugné ou apeuré, mais les remords qu'il ressentait étaient plus forts. Il s'agenouilla et présenta ses deux paumes de main devant Stiles.

«Non, pas sur toi,» expliqua t-il au Domowoj, alors que celui-ci avançait dans ses mains et Derek le souleva à auteur de yeux. «Jamais sur toi.»

L'expression de Stiles s'adoucit malgré son air sceptique.

«Tu vois, de mon point de vue, on aurait vraiment dit que si. Que tu me grognait dessus. Tes griffes étaient dirigées sur moi aussi.»

«Je suis dé-»

Stiles se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et pressa ses mains sur les lèvres de Derek.

«Ne dit pas que tu es désolé.»

Stiles sourit, et bien que cela semblait un peu forcé, Derek ne douta pas de sa sincérité quand il écarta les bras de chaque coté de son visage pour l'enlacer. Le loup garou ne permettrait normalement pas ça mais... Stiles se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux tenir son visage entre ses petits bras et étira sa nuque pour regarder par dessus le nez de Derek, et il n'eu pas la force de le repousser.

«Ne dit pas que tu es désolé,» répéta Stiles. «J'ai déjà l'impression que tu te fouetterais si tu avait une ceinture à porté de main. Je sais que tu es désolé. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu as réagis comme tu l'as fait.» Le Domowoj fit une pause, semblant dans ses pensées. «Et puis, une petite explication sur les yeux changeant de couleur et sur les poils qui ont fait apparition sur ton visage serait la bien venue. Parce que tout ça là ?» Stiles fit un signe circulaire pour désigner son visage et ses yeux. «C'est pas humain.»

Derek ouvrit la bouche, mais fut rapidement coupé par Stiles avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot.

«Et par non humain, je veux dire tout comme le fait que je ne le suis pas non plus, ok ? Pas dans le sens, euh, mauvais.»

«Ok.»

«Je ne voulais pas le dire comme une insulte. C'est juste que j'ai été un peu surpris. Perplexe.» Stiles hocha la tête comme pour affirmer ses choix de mots et leva les yeux vers Derek. «J'ai eu peur aussi. Mais seulement un peu, et au début, après...»

«Stiles ?»

«Maintenant je n'ai plus peur. Tu es gentil, a de bon goûts en matière de cuisine, donc...»

«Stiles.»

L'esprit de maison se rendit soudainement compte qu'on l'appelait.

«Oui ?»

«Je ne peux pas expliquer si tu ne me laisse pas parler.»

«Oh, pardon.»

Derek prit une profonde inspiration. Il espérait que Peter n'était pas en train d'écouter. Mais considérant le fait que Peter avait le sommeil léger et qu'il se fichait pas mal de l'intimité, il était probablement réveillé depuis que Derek avait grogné et écoutait depuis. Le loup-garou le repoussa en dehors de ses pensées et reprit une grande inspiration.

«Quand j'étais plus jeune,» commença t-il, «un chasseur a tué la majorité de ma famille. Tout le monde, sauf Peter et moi.»

Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent et il se recula pour s'asseoir sur les mains de Derek, ramenant ses genoux contre lui.

«Un chasseur ?»

«Oui. Parce que tu vois, Peter et moi... Et bien, tu l'as déjà deviné. Nous ne sommes pas humains. Nous sommes des loup-garous.» Il fit une pause pour laisser Stiles parler -puisqu'il avait toujours quelque chose à dire- mais le Domowoj hocha la tête, pendu aux lèvres de Derek. «J'ai fuit la ville quand cela arriva. Quand le chasseur -chasseuse en fait- mit le feu à notre maison.»

«Elle a tuée toute ta famille dans votre propre maison ? En brûlant...»

Les mots s'étouffèrent au fond de sa gorge, ce que Derek s'interdisait de faire. Il n'avait plus pensé à ça jusqu'à présent, mais la façon dont sa famille était morte devait paraître particulièrement horrible à un esprit de maison. Il reprit son récit avant de trop se laisser emporté par la douleur.

«J'ai essayé de retourner à la maison il y a quelques mois. Même après ce qui s'est passé, c'est la ville de mon enfance, chez moi... Elle est revenue aussi, mais pour moi.» Derek haussa les épaules. «J'ai dû fuir de nouveau. Peter est venu ici pour me dire qu'elle était à ma recherche. Et aussi pour se cacher d'elle.»

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis il se releva et plus que de la tristesse, il avait une colère glaciale dans ses yeux.

«Donc, c'est à cause d'elle que tu as des cauchemars.» Sans attendre de réponse -il n'en avait pas besoin - Stiles leva le bras pour caresser la joue de Derek, un sourire serré sur les lèvres. «Laisse la venir ici, dans notre maison. Elle n'en ressortira jamais.»

Derek devait s'assurer que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trahis.

«Donc toi, un esprit de maison, un esprit protecteur, tu serai prêt à tuer ?»

Stiles l'observa pendant un long moment. Derek n'avait aucun problème quand il s'agissait de soutenir le regard d'une autre personne, mais il avait l'impression que Stiles lisait dans son âme.

«Je pense que tu sais tout comme moi, Derek, que parfois faire couler du sang est inévitable quand on veut protéger ceux qu'on aime.»

* * *

Ce qui était censé être une exception, devint très vite une habitude. Une habitude géniale, du point de vue de Stiles. En plus, après quelques jours, Derek lui avait proposé de transférer sa boite de la cuisine à la chambre, puisqu'il ne passait plus vraiment de temps dans la cuisine dorénavant. Alors Derek sourit, plaça délicatement Stiles sur son épaule et porta la boite à l'étage, sous le regard à la fois amusé et consterné de Peter. Stiles lui tira la langue en se collant un peu plus au cou de Derek.

«J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien faire du tout dans cette maison,» gémit Stiles alors que Derek posait la boite en bois sur sa table de nuit.

«Tu aides tout le temps.»

«Mais je ne suis pas censé, tu sais... vivre avec des humains.»

Derek tourna la tête du mieux qu'il pu sans faire tomber Stiles de son épaule.

«Et est-ce que ça te dérange ?»

Stiles n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre, parce qu'il s'était déjà posé la question il y a quelques jours. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

«Non,» roucoula Stiles.

«En plus, si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, tu peux m'aider sur le toit. Peter m'a dit qu'il a remarqué une fuite d'eau dans sa chambre cette nuit. Juste au dessus de son oreiller.»

«Ah oui ?»

Derek lui sourit à moitié.

«Est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose ?»

Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine, non seulement parce que son cœur faisait souvent ça quand Derek le regardait ainsi, avec toute son attention, mais aussi parce qu'il était bien au courant de cette fuite d'eau. Fuite qui n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais existé si Peter n'avait pas hurlé sur Derek il y a quelques jours, alors qu'ils se disputaient sur le fait de trouver une meilleur cachette et de quitter la maison -puis menaça de faire de Stiles un amuse-gueule pour loups-garous lors de son prochain repas quand le Domowoj dit à Peter que la porte lui était grande ouverte. Donc oui, peut être que Stiles était au courant de quelques petites choses à propos de cette fuite au dessus du lit de Peter.

«Moi ?» demanda t-il, pointant un doigt contre son torse. «Comment veux-tu que... bien sûr que non.»

«C'est bien ce que je pensais,» ricana Derek.

«Je peux le faire tout seul tu sais, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide.»

De cette façon, Derek n'aurait pas à réparer ses bêtises. Stiles voulait embêter Peter, pas Derek. Mais le loup-garou secoua la tête.

Stiles ne quitta pas l'épaule de Derek alors qu'il positionnait l'échelle avant de grimper sur le toit. La vérité c'était qu'il passait la plupart de son temps sur l'épaule de Derek ces temps ci. L'esprit de maison s'agrippa au tee shirt sous lui quand le loup se pencha pour passer de l'échelle au toit.

«Je peux le faire tout seul,» insista Stiles.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de Derek en train de marcher sur une surface instable à cette hauteur.

«On aura finit avant même que tu ne t'en rende compte,» répondit Derek.

«J'ai des atouts cachés tu sais.»

Tout comme Derek n'avait pas trop eu envie de révéler sa condition de loup-garou au début, Stiles préférais garder certains de ses atouts cachés pour l'instant. Derek était peut être un loup-garou et comprenais le surnaturel, mais l'esprit de maison n'avait pas envie de l'effrayer.

«On dirait bien qu'on a presque finit,» déclara Derek.

Il tourna sur ses talons pour déplacer une tuile coincée sous son pied. Stiles vit ce qui allait se passer une seconde avant que ça n'arrive,: le loup-garou passa son poids sur une autre tuile branlante et perdit son équilibre. Stiles oublia instantanément ses résolutions sur le fait de cacher ses atouts. Il concentra toute sa magie et juste quand Derek tomba sur le côté avec un grognement surprit, en glissant du toit, la main de Stiles attrapa la sienne. Malgré sa taille humaine, il sentit le poids de Derek le tirer vers le bas. Le loup-garou, les yeux arrondis fixés sur Stiles, n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Même quand Stiles tomba sur son ventre, les tuiles égratignant sa peau nue.

«Derek,» souffla Stiles, attrapant la main de Derek de ses deux mains. «Je peux pas...»

Derek cligna des yeux, détailla le visage de Stiles, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs mains jointes.

«Ouais, je t'empêche de tomber d'un toit là,» réussi à dire Stiles les dents serrées, les muscles tendus. «Mais on ne sera plus sur le dit toit pendant très longtemps.»

Il lança un regard par dessus l'épaule de Derek et vit que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, à partie du haut de ses cuisses. Heureusement, sa voix sortit Derek de sa stupeur. Il poussa en avant et haussa tout son corps de nouveau sur le toit en quelques secondes. Sans quitter Stiles des yeux, qui grogna en voyant avec quelle facilité Derek se sortit du pétrin quand il avait déjà imaginé le loup-garou évanoui -ou pire- sur le sol. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre, juste en y repensant. Tout ça à cause de sa colère contre Peter.

«Je jure que je ne voulais pas ça !»

* * *

«Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes du toit par ma faute, je le jure,» babilla Stiles, les doigts agrippés aux mains de Derek.

Le loup-garou grimaça. Stiles n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il tenait encore Derek comme si celui-ci allait tomber, et qu'il resserrait sa prise alors qu'il s'excusait. Une partie de l'esprit de Derek écoutait ce qu'il disait, l'autre restait fixée sur la taille très humaine de Stiles. Et cela lui plaisait plus qu'il ne s'y attendais, considérant le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

«Pourquoi est-ce t'es en train de sourire ?» demanda Stiles, passant d'inquiet à suspicieux en claquement de doigt.

«C'est pas vrai. Je ne souris pas.»

Derek sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en parlant, incapable de s'en empêcher.

«Si, tu l'es. Tu vois, tu souris encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait que je dise que je t'imaginait déjà dans un grand plâtre, cloué au lit, avec Peter et moi en infirmières ? C'est une vision apocalyptique Derek, c'est pas drôle.»

Derek était effectivement trop distrait pour avoir loupé cette partie.

«Toi et Peter en infirmières à quand même un côté hilarant.»

«Non. Non non non, c'est ce qui est pire. Autant que toi en train de tomber...»

Derek enleva une de ses mains de la poigne de Stiles et la plaça sur l'épaule de celui-ci. L'odeur désagréable de la culpabilité qui entourait le Domowoj était lourde.

«Stiles, arrête. Je suis un loup-garou. Même si j'étais tombé et m'était cassé quelque chose, j'aurai été guéri maintenant.» Derek secoua un peu l'épaule du Domowoj qui le regardais la bouche ouverte. «Avantage de loup-garou.»

Stiles referma sa bouche et baissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Derek en profita pour le détailler. Le corps de l'esprit de maison était recouvert de grains de beauté, certains d'entre eux trop petits pour que Derek ait pu les remarquer dans sa plus petite forme. Sa peau, douce et pâle le faisait saliver.

«Okay,» dit finalement Stiles, «mais c'est pas vraiment le problème. Le truc c'est que... je t'ai menti.» Il leva les yeux vers Derek. «J'ai déplacé les tuiles la nuit dernière. Mais j'allais les remettre en place, peut être après encore une nuit ou...»

«Ou dix ?» Derek lui offrit un sourire amusé. «Écoute, je comprend. Et même si je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait, je savais que c'était toi.»

«Quoi ?»

«J'ai une meilleure ouïe. Je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire mais, tes battements de cœur te trahissent quand tu ment. Je peux l'entendre.»

«Que... tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.»

Stiles eu l'audace de paraître outré, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Derek. Peut être était-ce à cause de la manière dont les lèvres de Stiles s'entrouvrirent avant de se refermer pour former une moue boudeuse tout à fait charmante.

«Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu pouvais prendre la taille d'un humain,» rétorqua le loup-garou.

Ils auraient pu continuer à se chamailler ainsi jusqu'à minuit si le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait ne les avait pas interrompus. Derek entendit son oncle se rapprocher et grimaça intérieurement.

«Derek ?» la voix de Peter se fit soudainement entendre. «Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de te... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un garçon nu sur le toit?»

«Je fait ce que je veux sur mon toit !» hurla Stiles.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Peter, inconscient de la proximité du bord. Derek sauta derrière lui et lui attrapa les hanches, l'empêchant ainsi de trop se pencher. Il avait agit par instinct, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus ignorer comme il le faisait depuis tout à l'heure la nudité de Stiles. Derek déglutit, détournant résolument ses yeux du dos de Stiles. Fixer le doigt accusateur de Peter pointé sur eux s'avéra être une très bonne distraction.

«Si c'est à cause de _ça_ que de l'eau coule au dessus de ma tête, je vous garantis que vous n'aurez pas une seule nuit de sommeil jusqu'à-»

«Tu penses que je ne peux pas faire mieux que quelques tuiles ?» le coupa Stiles. «Continue tes menaces et tu verras !»

Il s'avança -peut être pour sauter à la gorge de Peter, Derek n'avais plus aucune idée- et le loup-garou dû resserrer sa prise autour de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de tomber. Derek mordit sa lèvre et leva les yeux vers les nuages au dessus d'eux, priant tous les saints et les dieux qu'il connaissait. N'importe quoi pour enlever de ses pensées la sensation de la chair ferme sous ses doigts.

«T'était déjà super chiant quand tu mesurais cinq centimètres de haut, mais laisse moi te dire que tu atteins d'autres niveaux désormais.»

«Ne le provoque pas !» siffla Derek, les muscles tendus à force de retenir Stiles.

Les yeux de Peter se tournèrent rapidement vers lui, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de la présence de son neveu.

«Pourquoi est-ce que t'es en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec l'esprit de maison sur le toit?»

«On est pas -comment est-ce que t'en ai venu à cette conclusion ?» hurla Derek, sa voix montant d'une octave alors que Stiles essayait encore de s'échapper, ses ongles griffants les tuiles. «Stiles, j'ai envie de l'étrangler aussi, mais tu vas tomber là,» ajouta t-il plus doucement.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, levant les bras dans un geste dramatique de désespoir. Cependant, ce qui importait c'était que Stiles écouta finalement Derek et arrêta de gesticuler.

«T'es dégouttant, avec ton inquiétude et tes regards langoureux, neveu,» grogna Peter, ignorant le regard furieux de Derek. «Pire que si des chasseurs versaient une bouteille d'aconit dans mon café.»

Derek pouvait jurer qu'il sentit l'intérêt de Stiles se manifester dans la manière dont le haut de son corps se redressa. L'esprit de maison s'assit et se retourna pour faire face à Derek -s'asseyant à moitié sur ses genoux dans le même mouvement. Mais tout allait bien, puisqu'il n'était plus proche du bord désormais. Derek prit une rapide goulée d'air. _Regarde les grains de beauté sur ses joues, et pas ceux plus bas_ , se dit Derek. Plusieurs fois.

«Aconit?» demanda Stiles.

«Une plante que les chasseurs utilisent contre les loups-garous.»

Au moins ça avait permis à Stiles d'ignorer la partie _regards langoureux_. Derek allait tuer son oncle.

«Je vois,» répliqua le Domowoj, tournant ses yeux vers Peter. «C'est bon à savoir. D'autre petits tours dont tu aimerai me mettre au courant ?»

Peter ricana et Derek sentit un désastre approcher.

«Ouais,» dit joyeusement son oncle, «dit lui pour le nœud.»

«Dé. Gage.»

Peter rit face au grognement de Derek et avança d'un pas gai dans la maison, considérant sans doute que son travail était fait.

«Un nœud ? Comment ça ?»

Pour une fois, les yeux de Stiles brillaient d'une véritable innocence. Les bras de Derek se contractèrent autour de sa taille, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout, mais qui paraissait si naturel que son cœur lui fit mal.

«Rien, juste une légende gênante.»

Derek n'avait jamais été si heureux qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ses battements de cœur.

«Ah bon ?» sourit malicieusement Stiles. «Ça doit être une légende qui vaut le détour. En voyant... la soudaine couleur de tes joues.»

«T'es pire que Peter,» grogna Derek. «Aller viens, descendons de ce toit.»

* * *

Après toutes ces émotions, Stiles n'avait qu'une envie : courir dans sa boite et se recouvrir de l'écharpe de Derek. Mais le loup-garou en décida autrement, il entraîna Stiles dans sa chambre et lui fit enfiler un jogging pendant qu'il nettoyais la plaie sur son ventre. C'était pas grand chose, mais Derek ressentait le besoin de verser la moitié de la bouteille de désinfectant sur lui.

«On ne sais pas comment tu peux réagir à une blessure pareil,» dit Derek en le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit pour vérifier si tout avait été soigner. «Est-ce que tu as déjà eu ce genre blessure ?»

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas, les bras étalés au dessus de sa tête. C'était bien d'avoir taille humaine. Il préférait le coté cozy de sa boite -ou du cou de Derek- à ce grand lit, mais c'était quand même pas mal.

«Stiles ? Tu m'écoute ?»

Le Domowoj croisa ses bras sous son crâne pour mieux voir Derek. Le loup-garou avait les sourcils froncés, et la bouteille de désinfectant en main. Stiles soupira, se redressa rapidement pour le lui prendre des mains puis lui attrapa le poignet pour l'attirer contre le lit. Puis il se rallongea à côté d'un Derek mécontent. Voilà qui était mieux.

«Si je répond à ta question, est-ce que tu répondras à la mienne ?» demanda Stiles.

«Je vais le regretter, mais oui.»

«Je me blessais souvent aux mains. Que ce soit des égratignures, des coupures, ou des objets qui tombaient sur mes doigts. La seconde propriétaire de la maison m'a dit que j'étais le Domowoj le plus maladroit qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.» Stiles gloussa en se rappelant cet épisode. Il était toujours en train d'apprendre comment devenir un bon esprit de maison à l'époque. La vielle dame grognait tout le temps à cause du bruit qu'il faisait la nuit, pourtant elle lui donnait toujours d'excellent cookies. «J'ai toujours bien guérie. Pas comme toi, bien sûr. Content ?»

«Oui.»

Derek fixa résolument le mur pendant approximativement trois secondes, puis ses yeux se promenèrent sur le corps de Stiles. Le loup-garou se racla la gorge en même temps qu'un délicieux frisson parcourais le corps de Stiles.

«On dirais que tu as froid,» dit Derek, se redressant. «Je vais aller te chercher...»

«N'essaie pas d'éviter ma question.»

Derek lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule pendant qu'il fouillait dans ses affaires. Il y avait énormément de choses que Stiles voulait prendre dans cette armoire, mais aucunes ne passeraient dans sa boite.

«Je n'évite rien du tout.»

Derek revint près du lit avec un grand sweat dans les mains. Stiles fondit un peu de l'intérieur. C'était dix fois mieux que l'écharpe.

«C'est sans doute un peu trop grand, mais...»

«C'est parfait,» dit Stiles, en s'agenouillant sur le lit.

Il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce que Derek comprenne. Pendant une seconde, il vit dans les yeux du loup l'envie qu'il avait de lui lancer le sweat à la figure, et ça le fit sourire. A son grand plaisir Derek lui rendit son sourire et le lui enfila doucement, prenant tout son temps pour lui faire passer la tête.

«J'étouffe là,» se plaignit Stiles.

«Sois patient. T'es coincé. C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne s'habille pas tout seul.»

Derek tira sur le vêtement et tout d'un coup, Stiles se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Comme il s'y attendait, les yeux du loup étaient tout aussi impressionnant que quand il était dans sa plus petite forme. Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit.

«Oh, t'es plus coincé.»

Stiles avait déjà une réplique cinglante tout bien préparée au bout de la langue, vraiment, mais Derek lui secoua les cheveux et le réajusta avec tellement de tendresse que Stiles oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne pouvait que fixer les doigts de Derek se déplaçant rapidement de ses épaules à ses poignets alors qu'il tirait les manches, en lui frôlant parfois la peau.

«J'adore,» dit le Domowoj. Il attendit que Derek lève les yeux vers lui pour continuer. «Est-ce que les vêtements signifient que tu veux que je reste dans cette forme ?»

«Euh.. je. Non ? Peut être, je n'y ai pas pensé.» Derek marqua une pause, son regard s'adoucit. «Ouais, peut être en fait.»

Stiles gigota dans son très agréable et doux sweat, incapable de rester immobile. Il dû entourer ses bras autour de ses genoux pour s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Derek.

«Tu vas devoir me convaincre que c'est une bonne idée.»

«Il y a plusieurs raisons.» Derek baissa sa voix jusqu'à chuchoter. «Tu vas aimer la première : pense à toutes les curly fries que tu vas pouvoir manger.»

* * *

Mentionner les frites eu l'effet escompté : la joie éclaira le visage de Stiles et il en oublia sa _question_. Non pas que Derek ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas penser à toutes les images excitantes qui surgiraient dans son esprit en abordant le sujet. Il en avait déjà quelques unes en ce moment, merci bien.

«Alors ? Tu veux que je t'en fasse un peu maintenant ?» demanda Derek.

Stiles fonça vers la porte et disparu dans les escalier, ce qui voulait sans doute dire oui. En riant, Derek attrapa la bouteille de désinfectant pour la ranger, mais il entendit les pas titubants de Stiles revenir vers lui et, une seconde plus tard, le Domowoj le tira hors de la chambre par la main.

«Tu as dit _maintenant_ ,» rouspéta Stiles, avec un grand sourire cependant.

L'esprit de maison ne lâcha pas sa main avant qu'ils n'aient atteinds la cuisine, pas même quand ils passèrent à côté de Peter qui ricanait – que Stiles ignora royalement. Et Derek... Derek ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que Stiles. Même alors qu'il cuisinait, il se retournait souvent vers l'esprit de maison, le trouvant toujours le menton posé dans une main, les yeux sur lui. Le sweat était trop grand pour lui, les manches retombants sur ses doigts. Assis comme ça, le col du vêtement retombait sur une de ses épaules.

Derek lui sourit, quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Stiles lui répondit d'un même sourire. Le loup-garou se demandait si Stiles avait conscience de l'image qu'il renvoyait, de l'impact qu'il avait.

«Je vais ajouter un peu de légumes avec tes frites, ce sera plus sain.»

Derek ne se lassera jamais de taquiner Stiles. Il tourna la tête au bon moment pour voir le visage de Stiles se décomposer, les yeux suppliants.

«Tu peux rajouter de la confiture plutôt,» proposa l'esprit de maison. «C'est des fruits, c'est bon aussi.»

«Bien sûr.»

Derek retourna s'occuper de ses légumes, en souriant. Il sursauta quand Stiles apparu dans son champs de vision sans faire de bruit. Très peu de personnes pouvaient de vanter de l'avoir surprit. Stiles sourit en s'appuyant contre le bord du plan de travail à côté de Derek.

«Assez discret pour surprendre un loup-garou,» nota Derek.

«On dirait que ça ne te dérange pas.»

Au point où ils en étaient, Derek ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui mentir.

«C'est parce que c'est le cas. C'est..» Le loup-garou prit un moment pour savourer le regard dévorant de Stiles. «Rafraîchissant.»

«Tu aimes ?»

Stiles se rapprocha, collant sa hanche contre le bord du meuble. Le sweat tomba plus encore de son épaule.

«Oui,» admit Derek.

«Oui ?»

Derek essaya de lui envoyer un regard ennuyé, mais Stiles avait l'air de vouloir sautiller de joie, les yeux pétillants. Derek fut donc certain que son expression se transforma en un énième regard attendrit.

«Aw, regardez donc mes deux tourtereaux.»

Derek ne se donna pas la peine de lancer à Peter un regard mauvais – Stiles le fit pour eux deux. Mais le Domowoj devait être de particulièrement bonne humeur puisqu'il n'ajouta aucune remarque sournoise. Son regard avait même perdu de sa flemme habituelle.

«Puis-je participer à votre repas romantique ?» demanda Peter, attrapant du fromage dans le frigo.

«As-tu aimé dormir avec de l'eau tombant sur ta tête ?» rétorqua Stiles.

«Cette menace devient banale. Change de disque.»

«J'ai beaucoup d'imagination tu sais. Tu te rappelles du rat du pour lequel tu m'as prit ? J'en connais quelques uns qui seraient ravis de m'aider.»

«Ce que tu peux être pénible.»

«Derek approuve mon idée.»

Derek hocha la tête.

«J'approuve.»

«Je ne vais pas débattre sur ça avec toi. Derek serai d'accord sur beaucoup de choses si ça vient de toi,» répliqua Peter avec un clin d'œil. «Et bien, je vais vous laisser alors. Passez une bonne soirée. Si vous avez besoin de bougies et de pétales je peux aider.»

Derek grogna. Il avait oublié à quel point Peter pouvait être insupportable.

«Au revoir, mon oncle.»

«Oui, oui. Bonne soirée !»

* * *

Il passèrent une bonne soirée -bien que Stiles dû goûter des petits pois. Ils passèrent une si bonne soirée que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant que Derek ne s'en rende compte, et il était désormais très tard, et l'heure d'aller dormir. Il n'avait pas pensé au moment où il se tiendrai devant son lit, gêné, sans savoir quoi dire à Stiles. Est-ce que le Domowoj se sentira rejeté s'il lui demande de reprendre petite taille ? Ou alors se sentira t-il obligé de dormir avec Derek s'il l'invitait dans son lit ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela fonctionnait avec des esprits de maison. Peut être parce que ce n'était pas censé arriver avec des esprits de maison.

Le loup-garou fit un geste vers son lit.

«Tu peux... si tu veux...»

Bonne nouvelle pour eux deux, les yeux plein d'espoir de Stiles s'illuminèrent et il sauta sous les couvertures. Derek le suivit, s'allongeant gauchement dans son lit. Grâce à ses yeux de loup-garou, il pouvait voir chaque détail du visage serein de Stiles, malgré le peu de lumière. Avoir le Domowoj près de lui n'avait rien à voir avec les nuits passées avec celui-ci roulé dans son cou, comme un chaton. Premièrement, le loup-garou n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de lui faire mal avec un simple geste. De plus, Derek pouvait se laisser complètement emporté par ses fantasmes sur ses lèvres, maintenant qu'il les voyait en taille réelle.

Sauf que non, il ne pouvait pas parce que c'était l'esprit de maison et qu'ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour ça, même si Derek avait pratiquement ses mains sur les -magnifiques- fesses nues de Stiles il y a quelques heures. Il ne pensait pas à embrasser ou à _nouer_ Stiles quand il était plus petit qu'une poupée. Il avait juste besoin de se calmer.

«Derek ?»

Il n'y arrivera pas. Parce qu'il était fichu, et qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

«Oui ?»

Stiles se mit sur le côté pour lui faire face. Derek résista à son envie d'en faire de même. Regarder le plafond, l'aidait mieux à se contrôler, plutôt que le cou fin de Stiles. Ou son adorable nez.

«C'est quoi un nœud ?»

Derek avait espéré que les curly fries lui fasse oublier ce sujet, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que ça l'aurait distrait très longtemps.

«Tu es très persistant.»

«Toujours. Donc ?»

«C'est, euh... quelque chose qui se passe entre deux personnes très proches.»

Stiles déglutit en se rapprochant et Derek abandonna, il tourna sa tête vers lui.

«Tu peux être un peu plus précis ?» demanda Stiles.

«Et bien, c'est quelque chose qui se passe lors d'une certaine activité. Assez intime.»

«Comme ?»

S'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou, Derek n'aurait jamais été capable de voir les pupilles dilatées de Stiles dans la pénombre, ou l'odeur de son excitation. Il remercia ses gènes.

«Comme...» dit Derek en chuchotant. «Ceci.»

Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieur de Stiles. L'esprit de maison baissa les yeux pour observer mais ne montra aucun signe de rejet. Quand Derek reposa sa main sur le matelas, les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent et il fit le même geste que le loup-garou. Les paupières de Derek papillonnèrent en sentant Stiles passer son doigt sur sa lèvre d'un coin à l'autre. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts -juste le bout de ses doigts, dépassant de sa manche- sur la joue de Derek après ça.

«C'est tout ?»

Derek secoua la tête. Il voulait parler, mais il ne trouvait soudainement plus ses mots. Il attrapa la main de Stiles et embrassa sa paume, faisant attention à maintenir le contact visuel, étudiant chacune de ses réactions.

«Y a ça aussi ?» chuchota Stiles.

Il rapprocha de plus en plus ses lèvres de celles de Derek, puis ferma les yeux quand il les fit se frôler. Il se recula beaucoup trop tôt avec un sourire fière.

«Ouais, y a aussi ça,» dit Derek. « Mais...»

«Et ? C'est ps censé devenir plus intense à un moment ?» se plaignit-il, ruinant presque l'ambiance.

«C'est ta première fois,» le résonna Derek. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais ça ne pouvait être que vrai, considérant tout ce que Stiles lui avait dit sur sa relation avec les humains.

«Je sais.» Stiles remua ses sourcils. «Alllerrr.»

Avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Derek roula complètent sur le lit, le mouvement soudain poussant Stiles sur son dos. Les yeux luisants, Derek le coinça du haut de son corps, résistant à son instinct qui lui hurlait de lécher son long cou et de laisser une belle morsure sur sa peau laiteuse. Il attrapa le visage de Stiles avec des doigts délicats mais fermes, le pouce sous sa mâchoire, et sa paume reposant sur sa joue, et le lui releva de façon à ce que ses lèvres se trouvent juste sous les siennes.

«Ça _peut_ devenir plus intense si tu le veux.»

Stiles hocha furieusement la tête, relevant la tête pour attraper les lèvres de Derek. Le loup-garou le stoppa sans effort et repoussa sa tête sur l'oreiller, en rigolant. Stiles, pas du tout du genre à abandonner, fit glisser ses mains sur le bas du dos de Derek en relevant ses hanches vers les siennes. Derek sourit au contact et laissa Stiles se frotter contre lui un moment avant de baisser ses hanches, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit coincé sur le matelas, seulement capable de remuer un peu.

«S'il te plaît,» gémit Stiles.

«S'il te plaît quoi ?» demanda Derek en baladant son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles.

«S'il te plaît ne sois pas un taquin petit con. C'est mon boulot.»

Derek mordilla son lobe en roulant ses hanches. Le gémissement étouffé de Stiles était le plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu.

«Okey, okey, continu d'être un petit con,» babilla Stiles, «Fait juste ça encore une fois, s'il te plaît encore...»

Derek attrapa les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes, leurs langues bataillant un cours instant. Stiles -le petit tricheur- faufila une main dans le pantalon de Derek pour le distraire. Et ça fonctionna. Les lèvres de Derek s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un halètement, une opportunité que Stiles ne laissa pas passer. Sa langue passa dans la bouche du loup-garou, sa gorge vibrant d'un ronronnement satisfait en l'explorant -ce que Derek le laissa joyeusement faire.

Quand Stiles stoppa le baiser et ouvrit sa bouche, Derek glissa un genoux entre ses jambes et fit rouler leurs hanches ensembles encore une fois pour empêcher le babillage qu'il sentait arriver. Le Domowoj gémit, sa mâchoire se contractant sous la main de Derek.

«Tu parles trop,» murmura le loup-garou. Il caressa le bas de la mâchoire de Stiles avec son pouce en baissant le col -heureusement large- de son sweat. «Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?»

«Seulement -seulement quand je dort. Et je suis presque sûr... ah, oui, refait ça,» dit Stiles alors que Derek jouait avec un de ses tétons, «Je suis sûr que je parle aussi quand je dort, parfois. Tu ne peux pas y échapper. »

«Oh ? Je pense que je peux.»

Derek se pencha vers le téton qu'il taquinait, et le mordilla doucement, soulageant la petite douleur tout de suite après avec sa langue. Un long gémissement approbateur accueilli son initiative. Il sentit Stiles remuer sous sa main, essayant de relever sa tête. Peut être pour mieux voir ce que faisait Derek. Dès que Derek relâcha un peu sa prise, Stiles réussit à redresser le haut de son corps et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Derek, recouvrant la première surface à sa porté -son oreille- de bisous. Derek relâcha son téton désormais rouge et durcit, pour s'attaquer à son cou.

«Tu vois ? Tu ne parles plus.»

«Ne me tente pas,» souffla Stiles.

Derek rit dans le cou du Domowoj. Il rit parce que pour une fois, il était détendu, dans un endroit sûr avec quelqu'un qui avait de sincères sentiments à son égard. Stiles embrassait et enlaçait comme s'il offrait son être entier, et offrait sa gorge sans aucune crainte.

«Tu es une vrai bénédiction,» lâcha Derek.

Stiles gloussa, enroulant une des ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek pour le presser contre son entrejambe durcie. Derek se délecta du contact.

«C'est pas ce que disait les anciens propriétaires,» répliqua l'esprit de maison.

«Je vais me les faire.»

«Non.» Stiles colla son sexe contre celui de Derek. «Fait _moi_ , je t'en prit.»*

Derek gémit, embrassant son long cou en glissant une mais dans son jogging pour enrouler sa main autour de son plaisir. Stiles se tendit au contact et attrapa le cou de Derek, pour le garder près de ses baisers, puis soudainement, alors que le loup-garou commençait à le caresser, il attrapa son poignet pour stopper ses mouvement. Derek se figea, cherchant dans ses yeux un signe d'inconfort.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que j'ai fait...»

Stiles rougit en lui offrant un sourire embarrassé.

«Je veux pas salir ton sweat.»

«C'est vraiment pas un problème tu sais.»

Derek se pencha et embrassa le bout de son nez. Les yeux du Domowoj s'éclairèrent d'un plaisir indéniable, mais se dégagea quand même de la prise de Derek. Le loup-garou se redressa sur ses bras, mais resta au dessus de Stiles.

«Tu vas pas plus te décaler c'est ça ?» demanda Stiles.

De part son sourire, la situation n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup le déranger. Sans attendre de réponse, Stiles se dandina pour retirer son sweat -ses mains frôlant _sans faire exprès_ le corps de Derek par la même occasion- puis le plia et le posa sur le chevet. Il regarda Derek puis le sweat et haussa les épaules.

«J'aime beaucoup ce sweat,» expliqua Stiles. Il enroula ses bras et jambes autour du loup-garou tel un octopus. «Où en étions nous ?»

Derek se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Stiles et prit son temps pour respirer son odeur. S'il avait su, en rencontrant l'esprit de maison qu'il se sentirait si bien avec lui... Ses doigts glissèrent vers son érection une nouvelle fois. Derek se sentit fière de provoquer tout ces frissons chez le Domowoj, qui gémit et se tordit sous lui, frottant leurs membres ensembles. Un long gémissement saccadé lui échappa quand Derek le fit jouir. Il se crispa, et enfouit son visage dans le torse du loup-garou alors que des spasmes secouaient son corps. Derek plaça une main derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher un peu plus contre lui.

«Tu es si silencieux,» murmura Derek.

«C'est si bon,» marmonna Stiles. «Et toi ?»

Derek avait oublié son propre plaisir, trop concentré sur Stiles. Ça ne lui prit cependant pas longtemps pour se rappeler à quel point il était excité quand Stiles le prit en main. Le Domowoj observa son visage alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main sur son sexe, en répétant certains gestes quand Derek gémissait ou inspirait plus intensément.

Derek jouit comme ça, avec Stiles baladant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et chuchotant de doux mots dans son oreille. Peut être à cause de la douceur de Stiles ou de son ton aimant, ou à cause des deux, Derek n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde que lui pour Stiles. Ou peut être que c'était un écho de ses propres sentiments. Il vint sur le ventre de Stiles avec ces pensées à l'esprit, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas écraser le Domowoj. Avant même que sa respiration ne se calme il passa un bras autour de Stiles pour le câliner -ce que Stiles fit à son tour avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

«Donc, ce sont les étapes qui mènent au nœud je suppose ?» demanda Stiles.

«Oh mon Dieu,» rit Derek, «Tu n'arrêtes jamais. Oui quelques unes.»

Stiles hocha la tête, et malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières, personne n'aurait pu manquer son sérieux quand il reprit la parole.

«Je suis content qu'on l'ai fait.»

«Moi aussi.»

Derek réalisa à quel point ces mots étaient vrais quand il les dit. Cette belle réalisation le maintint éveillé un bon moment après que Stiles se soit endormis.

* * *

Le loup-garou se réveilla aux alentours des premiers rayons du soleil. Il tapota les draps froids, et son cœur se serra quand il comprit que Stiles était parti il y a moment. Il n'était pas obligé de rester après tout. Peut être qu'il était en train de faire son devoir d'esprit de maison. Derek secoua la tête.

Un grognement endormit rompit le silence. Tout doucement, Derek amena sa main vers sa nuque. On dirait bien qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Dans sa panique, il n'avait pas remarqué le petit corps collé à sa gorge. Son doigt vint en contact avec une chaude, et petite cage thoracique.

«Trop tôt,» grommela Stiles.

«Je sais, pardon. Rendort toi.»

En souriant, Derek plaça sa paume de main autour du Domowoj et se rendormit lui aussi.

Son second réveil s'avéra être pire que le premier, et cette fois avec de bonnes raisons. La porte s'ouvrant violemment le tira d'un rêve où Stiles et sa famille riaient dans sa maison, à Beacon Hills. Il s'accroupit dans une position défensive avant avant de voir qui s'était, prenant dans le même mouvement Stiles dans sa main et le ramenant contre son torse. Il sortit ses griffes, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un Peter ébouriffé. Son oncle avait encore des marques d'oreiller contre sa joue et son téléphone dans la main.

«Quoi ?» grogna Derek.

«Ouais,» s'exclama Stiles, la voix étouffée, «C'est quoi le problème ?»

«J'ai eu un appel d'un oméga que je connais. Kate arrive.»

Derek se crispa aux mots de son oncle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, pas quand il commençait à reconstruire sa vie.

«T'es sûr que l'oméga à raison ? Comment pourrait-elle nous trouver ici ?»

«Oui, il est sûr de lui et je sais pas. Peut être...» Peter soupira, laissant tomber ses bras. «Peut être qu'elle m'a suivit ici.»

Derek prit une profonde inspiration.

«Je t'ai dit de faire attention. Ok, très bien, on réglera ça après. Pour l'instant, remballe tes affaires. On s'en va.»

«On devrait rester.»

«Pas question. En plus, t'es celui qui voulait partir je te rappelle.»

«Je suis d'accord avec Peter.»

Derek avait oublié qu'il avait encore Stiles contre lui. Il ouvrit sa main pour lancer au Domowoj un regard douteux. Stiles haussa les sourcils, défiant le loup-garou de répondre.

« _Tu_ es d'accord avec mon oncle ?»

«Oui. Elle te trouvera où que tu ailles. Donc on devrait rester. Et se débarrasser d'elle une fois pour toute.»

Satisfait ne désignait pas assez le sourire de Peter.

«Elle est très douée dans ce qu'elle fait,» rétorqua Derek. «Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ce qu'il me reste.»

«Je suis très bon dans ce que je fait aussi,» répliqua Stiles. «Elle ne te prendra plus jamais rien, je te le promet Derek.» L'esprit de maison leva le bras pour placer sa petite main sur le cœur de Derek. «J'ai un plan»

* * *

Derek était en train de cuisiner quand Kate arriva. Elle le voyait de là où elle était cachée derrière des buissons. Aucun signes de Peter. Il n'était pas sa cible principale, mais ça ne la dérangerait pas de le tuer aussi. Non, en fait, elle _devait_ le tuer. C'était la seule façon de se débarrasser de tous les témoins de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Kate sortit une bombe lacrymogène de sa poche et la lança vers la plus proche fenêtre. Elle courut vers elle dès qu'elle se brisa et que la fumé commença à embaumer la pièce. Elle vit Derek tousser, trébuchant sur la table avant de disparaître derrière la fumé. Kate mit son masque à gaz, cassa le reste de la fenêtre et sauta à l'intérieur.

Elle vit Derek tout de suite. Le loup-garou était tombé à genoux, toussant dans son point. Il leva la tête au son de ses bottes sur le sol et se tourna juste au moment où elle leva la jambe vers lui. Son talon toucha sa mâchoire et il s'étala au sol. Pendant qu'il était sonné, elle attrapa ses poignets et les plaça dans son dos pour les lui menotter. Elle avait prévu de vite en finir, mais qui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser un peu ?

Elle attrapa le col de son sweat et le traîna en dehors de la cuisine. S'arrêtant dans le couloir, elle le jeta sur les escaliers et retira son masque à gaz. Le loup-garou grimaça en tombant sur le bois dur, écrasant ses mains. Puis il lui adressa un de ses regards les plus noirs.

«Tu m'a manqué, Derek.»

«Évidement.»

«Ne sois pas comme ça. Tu savais que je viendrait.»

«Ouais, je suppose.»

«Toujours aussi sérieux.» Elle sourit en sortant un sac de poudre d'aconit de sa veste et le remua sous son nez. «Très bien, passons aux choses sérieuses alors. Où est Peter ? Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive et gâche la fête n'est- ce pas ?»

Comme elle s'y attendait, Derek garda la bouche fermée. Exactement ce qu'elle espérait. Elle prit une poignée d'aconit et l'étala sur sa paume.

«Tu parleras, éventuellement.»

Elle souffla la poudre sur son visage. Malgré sa tentative pour l'esquiver, toute la poudre toucha son nez. Il toussa de nouveau, essayant de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air. Il devait avoir l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu. Kate posa un pied sur les marches à côté de lui et se pencha près de son visage.

«Où est-il ?»

A sa grande surprise, les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent en un large sourire, tremblotant par son toussotement, tellement hors contexte que c'en était effrayant.

«Derrière toi.»

«Vraiment, cette bonne vielle blague ?»

«Oh, c'est pas une blague, Argent.»

Sa tête se tourna rapidement vers la nouvelle voix. Enfin, pas nouvelle. La voix de Peter. Le loup-garou était en effet, à quelques pas derrière elle, les bras croisés. Il hocha la tête vers Derek.

« _Voilà_ ce que j'appelle une blague.»

Kate tourna de nouveau la tête vers Derek et hoqueta. Elle reconnu le sourire fou, mais ce n'était plus le visage de Derek. Ce n'était pas Derek. Juste un garçon -un Shapeshifter- dans un sweat trop grand.

«Enchanté, Kate Argent.»

Ses yeux froids n'allaient pas du tout avec son ton chaleureux.

«Qui es-tu ?»

Elle garda la plupart de son attention sur Peter en parlant, guettant le moindre mouvement, une autre poignée d'aconit dans la main. Le garçon devant elle rit. Cherchant de l'air, on aurait dit qu'il s'étouffait.

«Et bien, je ne suis pas Derek, évidemment. Et pas un très grand fan de toi.» Il se redressa, se rapprochant d'elle, et soudainement sa poitrine arrêta de secouer. «Et puis... Je ne suis pas sensible à ta putain d'aconit.»

Kate se recula, mais le garçon le donna un coup de tête, lui faisant lâcher la poudre en même temps. Elle tomba sur le côté. Peter fut sur elle directement, la relevant par la nuque. Elle le frappa une fois. Les griffes de Peter s'enfonçant dans sa peau la firent arrêter net.

Puis elle remarqua Derek -le vrai Derek- debout en haut des marches. Il descendit lentement, ses yeux bleus s'éclairants de plus en plus à chaque à marche. Il s'arrêta aux côtés du garçon, et mit une main dans son dos, peut être pour toucher ses mains menottées de ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

«Tu vas bien ?» murmura Derek.

Le garçon le regarda avec tellement d'affection qu'elle eu envie de vomir.

«Ne t'en fait pas,» chuchota en retour le garçon. Il leva les yeux vers elle, la douceur remplacée par la haine. «Je peux m'occuper d'elle si tu veux.»

Derek secoua la tête en se rapprochant d'elle, sa main se baladant sur le garçon plus que de nécessaire.

«Tu n'es plus un loup solitaire maintenant Derek ?» siffla t-elle.

«Ne perd pas ton temps à lui répondre,» cracha Peter derrière elle. «Finissons-en.»

Kate réfléchit rapidement à une potentielle contre attaque. Elle avait son arme pleine de balles dans sa veste. Elle devait jouer le jeu, lui faire baisser sa garde. Mais honnêtement, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une issue satisfaisante.

«Très mature,» se moqua Kate. «Quoi tu n'as rien à me dire ? J'arrive pas à le croire.»

Derek s'arrêta devant elle, à longueur de bras. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur de lui.

«C'est finit,» dit-il simplement.

De la douleur se rependit dans son corps, de sa gorge, à son estomac. Elle toussa et tomba à genoux. Elle s'attendait à ce que Derek la frappe de nouveau mais il se recula, se plaçant entre elle et le garçon. Elle s'étouffa en essayant de sortir les mots qu'elle voulait lancer au loup-garou. Des points noirs apparurent dans sa vision.

Au final, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui -entre Derek et Peter- lui mit le coup de grâce.

* * *

«Prendre l'apparence du maître de maison, hein ?» dit Peter, souriant à Stiles.

Le Domowoj fixait le feu qu'ils avaient allumé pour le corps de Kate. Il était particulièrement fière d'avoir pu cacher ce talent particulier jusqu'au dernier moment -il avait le sentiment que Derek lui avait laissé prendre sa place seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Avec plus de temps pour préparer un plan, il aurait trouvé une raison pour mettre Stiles en dehors du danger, peu importe que celui-ci veuille être à ses côtés. Il attrapa la main de Derek dans la sienne. Les doigts du loup-garou se resserrant et le réchauffant plus que le feu.

«Je suppose que les esprits de maison ne sont pas si inutiles après tout,» ajouta Peter.

«T'aimerai avec le tiens hein, avoue» répondit Stiles.

«Bah ouais. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un petit shapeshifter meurtrier et multitâche ?»

Derek détourna les yeux du feu pour la première fois depuis qu'ils y avaient jetés le corps de Kate. Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Stiles.

«Tu vas devoir t'en trouver un ailleurs, mon oncle.»

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent comme un rêve étrange pour Derek. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque culpabilité -il n'en ressentait aucune pour avoir tué Kate. Mais ce qu'il lui avait dit, il venait de le réaliser lui même : C'était finit. Il n'avait plus besoin de regarder derrière lui à présent. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui, avoir une meute.

Cependant, maintenant que Stiles était entré dans sa vie, définir où Derek se sentait chez lui n'était plus si facile qu'avant. Retourner à Beacon Hills sans le Domowoj ne serait pas vraiment un retour chez sois. Derek y pensa pendant plusieurs jours. Stiles serait-il d'accord pour partir ? Étais t-il trop attaché à cette maison pour en changer ? En parler à Peter n'avait pas été d'une grande aide.

«Met le juste dans ta poche et vas-y,» avait t-il dit, en haussant les épaules.

Derek décida que d'en parler avec le principal concerné serait une meilleure idée. Après une semaine où il essaya d'imaginer comment leur conversation se passerait, le loup-garou tenta sa chance. Il trouva Stiles étalé sur le ventre, en train de lire sur le lit -leur lit. Il avait une des écharpes de Derek enroulée autour de son cou; celle qui avait mystérieusement disparue de son armoire. Le visage de Derek se détendit, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire, il rampas derrière le Domowoj et s'arrêta à quatre pattes au dessus de lui pour embrasser sa nuque.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lit ?»

«Un magazine de décoration d'intérieur que Peter m'a acheté.» Stiles rit en tordant son cou sous les lèvres de Derek. «Au cas où -je cite- j'aimerai travailler dans son appartement. Je pense qu'il m'a pardonné pour le toit.»

«Je crois qu'il t'admire secrètement pour ça.»

Derek s'allongea près de Stiles, ses yeux parcourant le magazine sans vraiment le lire.

«A quoi tu penses ?» demanda Stiles.

«Quoi ?»

«Tu as été distant toute la semaine.»

«Non, je... C'était pas mon intention.»

Stiles poussa le magazine et lui donna toute son attention.

«Je sais. Tu avais l'air préoccupé.»

«Je pensais à ma maison à Beacon Hills.»

Derek n'était pas toujours très doué pour lire les émotions des autres, mais il ne pouvait pas mal interpréter l'éclat d'intérêt et d'espoir dans les yeux de Stiles. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, en espérant ne pas passer pour un idiot.

«Donc, je pensais à ça et...»

Il se pencha au bord du lit et attrapa une de ses chaussures. Stiles s'assit rapidement sur le lit, se tortillant les mains, en essayant de cacher son sourire, sans succès. Toute la tension que Derek avait accumulé s'en alla. Il ne se sentait pas du tout ridicule, avec sa chaussure entre eux.

«Veux-tu venir avec moi à Beacon Hills ?»

Stiles eu les yeux larmoyants, juste un peu.

«Dans la maison de ta famille ?»

«Oui.»

Stiles jeta ses bras autour de son cou, attrapant Derek dans une forte étreinte.

«Oui, oui, oui !» s'exclama t-il. «Comment tu as su pour la chaussure ?»

Stiles se recula, assis en tailleur avec la chaussure posée sur ses cuisses comme une couronne.

«Peter m'a convaincu qu'on pourrait trouver des infos sur les esprits de maison polonais sur internet, et on en a trouvé. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'une famille emportait leur Domowoj dans une chaussure quand ils déménageaient. J'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de te demander si tu voulais venir avec moi comme ça.»

«Sympa ? Derek, c'est parfait.»

«Ou tu peux t'asseoir dans la voiture avec moi, si tu préfères.»

«J'ai trop hâte.»

En le voyant sautillant sur le lit, c'était pas très difficile de le croire. Derek comprenait -ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire.

«Et...» Stiles commença, se plaçant contre la poitrine de Derek. «Tu as parlé d'internet ?»

Derek réalisa son erreur, et des conséquences que cela allait apporter.

«Je te montrerai ce que c'est. Après notre déménagement à Beacon Hills d'accord ?»

«J'ai une liste tu sais, de ce que tu dois me montrer. Le nœud, l'internet, ta voiture...»

Le loup-garou ricana dans ses cheveux.

«Tu as un sacré sens des priorités. Je te montrerai tout.»

* * *

«Woaa, Derek... Cette maison, c'est...»

Pour une fois, Stiles était à cours de mots pour décrire à quel point il aimait déjà la maison Hale. Il ne pouvait que se tenir devant et être bouche bée.

«C'est en ruine, oui.» répliqua Derek.

«Mais tu peux imaginer tout ce qu'on va devoir réparer ? Les murs, le sol, le plafond. Je vais demander à Peter au moins, dix nouveaux magazines de décoration.»

«Donc, tu es heureux ? Tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton ancienne maison ?»

Derek dit ça comme une blague, mais le Domowoj savait comment repérer le moindre signe de tension chez lui maintenant.

«Je veux te voir heureux dans ta maison,» dit Stiles. «Et je l'adore.»

«Notre maison,» le corrigea Derek avec un doux sourire.

Il attrapa la main de Stiles, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Vraiment je suis dégoutée d'avoir tout perdu comme ça. Ça m'apprendra à pas sauvegarder pff.

Il me semble vous avoir annoncé la réussite de mon Bac ici ?

Aaaah, j'en ai marre de moi !

Venez me dire à quel point je suis tête en l'air sur mon **Twitter : xDaachan**

Bisous !


End file.
